powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Navarro
Tyler Navarro is the main protagonist of Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. A young man aged 18, Tyler is on a mission to find his missing father, James, and he holds Fury solely responsible for his disappearance, and also using the body of Sir Ivan of Zandar he held, whom Tyler first thought and believed that Fury held his father's body as a host. While on this quest, he finds the Red Energem and bounds with the T-Rex Zord, becoming the Dino Charge Red Ranger and leader of the [[Dino Charge Rangers|'Dino Charge Rangers']]. He is also referred to as Red Ranger and, in roll calls, as Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red. Character History A long time ago, Tyler lost his father in one expedition to a cave. What was left from his father was a notebook that his father used to write with a strange sketching of a warrior. A bracelet was also left too. Tyler initially came to Amber Beach to investigate his father's disappearance ten years ago, first by gathering information at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then later by heading out to a cave similar to one his father investigated. Once there he found strange crystal among a T-Rex fossil. He was also chased after by a cloaked figure, whom he was able to evade. Later, he saw the same cloaked figure attack a girl for a crate. The girl, Shelby, had no idea what was in t he crate as well but both went to great lengths to make sure the cloaked figure couldn't take it. The figure reveals himself to be the monster Iceage and finally freezes both Shelby and Tyler in place. They are saved when they come into contact with crystals, revealed by Iceage to be Energems. The Energems free them of the frozen prisons, the surge of energy providing them with fossilized weapons. When Tyler figures out that the Energems go in the weapons, they fire and transform both Tyler and Shelby into Rangers. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Tyler and his friends soon become Power Rangers to stop Iceage and his Vivix while his T-Rex Zord eliminates two Vivizords. As the Red Ranger, Tyler and his T-Rex attacked in unison to eliminate Iceage. After their confrontation with Iceage, Tyler works in the Museum, and as a cook in the Dino Bite Cafe, as a cover for his identity of the Red Ranger. At the same time, he was told that the mysterious warrior in his father's notebook is none other than Fury, thus trying to find out what relation he may had with his father. Tyler receives a letter and met with Rusty, a man who knew and was on the same expedition as his father before his disappearance. Short Film Brennan Mejia reprised his role of Tyler in a short film during 2018 along with Ciara Hanna. Tyler teamed up with Gia Moran to rescue a civilian from Puttys, Gia is locked in a cell while trying to rescue the man; she tries to morph or contact Gosei or Tensou but fails. Tyler morphs into Dino Charge Red and is able to destroy the monster and frees Gia and the man. Personality Tyler is curious, energetic, charming and gregarious; a free-spirit who fully embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. He is also very kind and friendly, always looking out for his friends. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JEFusionHe appears to have some sort of connection with Fury since he had something to do with his father's disappearance, in which Tyler recognized him from the book he held, showing an image drawing of the monster from his father before he disappeared, thus when he finds out that Fury was indeed responsible for his father's disappearance, Tyler shows a bit of negative side, such as obsessing over revenge against Fury for what he did to his father, until he witness that Fury has been controlling some unknown host he held, thus dropped his desire for vengeance towards him and instead saving the host who's been controlled by Fury, whom Tyler later was first thought and believe the host Fury held was his father. Tyler has a crush on Shelby and finally manages to tell her how he feels in the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode "Silver Secret". Dino Charge Red Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Red Energem Zords *T-Rex Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 1-22, DSC Episodes 1-22 - Dino Steel= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *T-Rex Smasher *Dino Armor X Zords *T-Rex Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Charge Episodes 3, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13-15, 18-20, Dino Super Charge Episodes 1, 2, 4, 10, 11, 15-17 - Armor X= Armor X was developed by Kendall as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. It originally only worked with the Black Energem as using it with any other charger or Energem would've caused an explosive blowback. It was later modified so that the Red Ranger could use Armor X. Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 2, 6 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Charge Episodes 10, 12-14, 16, 18-22, Dino Super Charge Episodes 1-5, 8-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 22 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Dino Super Drive Saber Zords *T-Rex Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 2-5, 7-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22 - Tyranno Human= After Heckyl plants a virus in Kendall’s computer, the T-Rex Super Charger malfunctions, causing Tyler to turn into a Tyranno Human; essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting in CGI appearance. This form is distinguishable from Tyler's normal form by his helmet's silver mouth plate becoming black. This form is exclusive to Dino Super Charge Episode 5 - T-Rex Super Charge= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 5-12, 15-18, 20, 22 - Tri-Stego= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 6, 11 - Para-Raptor= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasurolophus) *Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle This form is exclusive to Dino Super Charge Episode 6. - Tri-Ankylo= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 6, 8 - Ankylo-Pachy= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 6, 12, 15 - Stego-Spino= Arsenal *Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) *Dino Charger #00 - Spino Charger (Spinosaurus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Super Charge Blaster *Dino Com Zords *T-Rex Zord/T-Rex Super Charge Zord *Dino Cycle This form is exclusive to Dino Super Charge Episodes 18. }} }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Stars= - T-Rex Super Charge= The T-Rex Super Charge Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have an in-show appearance. }} }} Portrayal Tyler Navarro is portrayed by Brennan Mejia. He also guest starred on Nickelodeon's iCarly in iPilot. Behind the Scenes * The first casting sheet revealed that Tyler's original name was Kyle. The casting sides called him Lucas, but this was changed due to the existence of a previous Ranger with that name - Lucas Kendall from Power Rangers Time Force. *When morphed, Tyler was respectively portrayed by suit actor in footage from Kyoryuger. Notes *His pre-battle catchphrase is almost identical to that of his Sentai counterpart, with Tyler's catchphrase being the first half of Daigo's. *Like his Sentai Counterpart, he also have the Red Rangers of the last two Dinosaur-themed Power Rangers teams, Jason, Rocky, and Conner are based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Tyler is similar to Cole Evans, the main protagonist of Power Rangers Wild Force as both Rangers have goals to find their family. *He is the first Dino Charge Ranger to have an on-screen transformation sequence. *During the roll call, his label is Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red; however, this is probably a long form name like Ranger Operator Series Red in RPM (who was usually called simply Ranger Red). The official Power Rangers website and the majority of the toys simply refer to him as "Red Ranger".http://www.powerrangers.com/season/power-rangers-dino-charge/ *Unlike Jack Landors, Nick Russell, Mack Hartford and Casey Rhodes, he is the first Red Ranger to transform first before his main teammates do in some early episodes. *Tyler is one of the few rangers in history whose age has been revealed. James is said to have missed Tyler's eighth birthday party ten years ago; this means that, at the time of Dino Super Charge, Tyler is 18 years old. *Unlike his predecessors, Tyler says his closing call without saying his team's name. *Tyler is the first Dino Charge Ranger to use another Ranger's Dino Charger in his morpher. *Tyler is shown to be ambidextrous, he is seen writing with his left hand, but uses his right to fight. *Tyler is the first Ranger to lose his Energem to Sledge while still bonded with it. *Tyler currently holds the record of having the most Ranger forms, twelve in total. Falling behind is Tommy at ten, and Jayden at eight. *Tyler has an obsession throughout the season of shouting "Awesome!" every time he destroys a monster or sees a monster destroyed by one of his teammates. Appearances See Also *Dai-kun - Tyler's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Daigo's descendant who possessed the Red Ranger powers. *Kwon Juyong, Tyler's counterpart and Daigo's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Co-Captains Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:Legendary Dino Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa